Break Up?
by yukiann
Summary: "Aku berusaha tidak egois. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku yang menginginkanmu untukku seorang." Naruto ingin putus dari Sasuke? Jangan!/ Summary gaje. SasuNaru. Ini AkaiHouseki yang ganti pen name.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : A little bit of OOC-ness, rada sedikit alay mungkin.

.

Ini AkaiHouseki yang ganti pen name ^^

.

.

.

_ **Break Up?** _

.

* * *

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke itu seorang model—dan idola sekolah.

Jadi, Naruto maklum kalau Sasuke mendapat pernyataan cinta minimal tiga hari sekali, atau kado dan hadiah yang terselip di loker atau tasnya, atau gadis-gadis yang mendekati Sasuke. Naruto paham.

Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke atas segala hal itu. Itu pekerjaannya, dan itu juga konsekuensinya. Ia tidak bisa dengan egois menyuruh Sasuke berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu. Lagipula Sasuke bukannya tidak mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke tetap memikirkannya, berusaha membagi waktunya antara pekerjaannya, sekolahnya, dan Naruto. Ia sangat menyayangi Naruto, dan Naruto tahu itu.

Tapi Naruto juga tidak bisa mengecoh perasaannya sendiri untuk memiliki waktu yang lebih lama bersama Sasuke.

Jadi ketika Naruto menawarkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam pergantian tahun, dan Sasuke menjawab, dengan menggenggam tangannya dan menatap manik sapphire itu,

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa... aku sudah memohon pada pihak produksi untuk mengundur waktunya agar aku bisa bersamamu juga, tapi mereka sudah deadline, dan aku tidak bisa menolak."

Naruto tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun pada wajahnya, walau Sasuke tahu ada sirat kecewa di wajahnya.

"Ah _sou_, _shikatanai ne_," jawab Naruto.

"Hei Naru, kalau kau tidak bisa dengan Sasuke, aku bersedia menemanimu, kok," Neji menyahut dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya dan di jawab death-glare mematikan oleh Sasuke.

"Boleh juga."

Seketika ucapan Naruto barusan menghentikan segala gerakan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Kalau boleh dibilang, Naruto mulai lelah.

Walau tidak terlihat di wajahnya, ia mulai lelah dengan rasa cemburu saat Sasuke mendapat pernyataan cinta—yang terkadang tepat dihadapannya—dan gadis-gadis yang mendekati Sasuke.

Naruto tidak posesif, tapi ia juga tentu tidak ingin Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan gadis-gadis itu. Hei, Sasuke itu kekasihnya, kan?—walau mereka memang tidak menyebarluaskan hubungan mereka.

Dan ketika kira-kira ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Saat itu mereka sedang di atap, menikmati hembusan angin dan awan dan langit sementara bungkus makan siang mereka masih tergeletak di samping mereka.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kita... putus."

Darah seperti tersirap di tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Daripada aku terus sakit karena tidak bisa bersamamu walau kita berpacaran," Naruto meneguk ludahnya, berusaha menahan rasa ngilu di dadanya karena kalau tidak ia tidak yakin tidak ada air mata menggenang di matanya. "dan gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu dan semuanya... aku tidak yakin aku akan tahan."

"Hanya karena itu? Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba memutuskanku begini hanya karena itu, Naruto!"

"Mungkin bagimu itu adalah "hanya", tapi bagiku—"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya karena bibir Sasuke dengan lembut menempel pada bibirnya.

"Naruto, jangan begini. Kau tahu mereka yang terus-terusan mengejarku, 'kan? Aku sudah berusaha menjauhi mereka, tapi mereka sangat gigih," Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan mencium wangi dari rambut kuning itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan pekerjaanku... tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Jadi kumohon, jangan putus."

Sebenarnya, Naruto juga masih sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Jadi setelah banyak penjelasan dan bujukan yang mengalir, Naruto akhirnya balas memeluk Sasuke dan mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Sasuke tetap populer, tentu saja.

Ia juga tetap mendapat hadiah dan pernyataan cinta. Tapi kini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naruto, walau di sela-sela waktunya.

Ia selalu menyempatkan menghubungi Naruto saat ia tidak masuk sekolah serta mengiriminya pesan. Jadi Naruto merasa hubungannya dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Tapi hari itu ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari departemen store, ia melihat Sasuke di taman. Tapi Sasuke tidak sendirian. Pemuda berambut kuning itu juga tidak bersama orang yang Naruto kenal.

Ia sedang bersama seorang wanita yang cukup manis bagi Naruto, dengan tangan yang bergelayut di lengan Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Sasuke sedang bicara sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Kemudian mata Naruto melebar.

Ia melihat wanita itu mencium Sasuke, tepat di bibir. Mungkin ada dua detik bibir itu menempel, sebelum Sasuke kelihatannya mendorong wanita itu. Entah apa yang membuat pandangan Sasuke teralih beberapa saat dari wanita itu, dan pandangan itu adalah ke arah tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto berlari.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"Tunggu!"

"Berhenti mengejarku, Sasuke!"

"Naruto, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Naruto mempercepat larinya. Ia sudah tinggal beberapa langkah dari rumahnya ketika tangan Sasuke menggapai lengannya.

Masih membelakangi Sasuke, Naruto berhenti.

"Lepas... Sasuke," ucap Naruto lirih, karena mungkin suaranya yang bergetar akan terdengar jelas jika ia bicara lebih keras.

"Yang tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Alasan klise, sekalian saja nyalakan tv dan putar sinetron," ucap Naruto sarkastik.

"Naruto, wanita itu sudah kutolak tapi ia memintaku kencan untuk sekali saja bersamanya, dia sangat memaksa dan aku akhirnya terpaksa untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu jika dia akan—"

"Ya, dan dia terus bergelayut di lenganmu... dan—" _menciummu_. Naruto tidak menyebutkan kata terakhir. Ia tidak ingin emosinya pecah.

"Naruto, dengar, aku tidak tahu jika dia akan menciumku, dan kau lihat kan aku langsung mendoronganya? Aku—"

"Aku ingin kita putus."

"Naruto!"

Naruto menghentakkan tangannya agar genggaman Sasuke lepas, dan ia berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sasuke tidak menyerah, tentu saja. Ia mencoba menghubungi dan mengirimi pesan pada Naruto berkali-kali, tapi tidak pernah diangkat dan dibalas oleh Naruto. Besoknya di sekolah Naruto juga menghindarinya. Jadi Sasuke memutusakan menunggu hingga pulang sekolah dan mencegah Naruto dan gerbang.

"Naruto, tunggu!" seru Sasuke sambil mencengkeram lengan Naruto saat Naruto langsung melewati Sasuke di gerbang bahkan tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke tertegun akan cara Naruto memanggilnya. "Naruto... kita harus bicara."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kan?" Naruto melepaskan lengannya dari Sasuke dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengejar Naruto dan menggamit tangannya lagi, dan menyeret Naruto ke gang kecil yang cukup sepi.

"Naruto, aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kan kemarin? Ini salah paham! Aku—"

"Sudahlan Uchiha-san. Bukan cuma karena hal itu kok. Aku sudah capek."

"Naru—"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia membiarkan kalimat-kalimat mengalir dari mulutnya. "Aku sudah lelah. Aku kekasihmu, tapi kau tak pernah ada waktu untuk kita bersama. Aku kekasihmu, dan bahkan gadis-gadis itu menyatakan cinta di depanku." Naruto mengatur napasnya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang tidak dipublikasikan, tapi tetap saja...

"Dan kemarin aku melihatmu, entah berciuman atau dicium atau mencium, yang jelas bibir kalian bersentuhan." Naruto menjeda, menahan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. "Aku—aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Aku berusaha memengerti pekerjaanmu dan kepopuleranmu. Aku berusaha tidak egois. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku yang menginginkanmu untukku seorang."

Sasuke serta-merta memeluk tubuh Naruto yang bergetar. "Naru—Naruto aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, Naru. Hanya kau yang kucintai. Aku juga ingin bersamamu saja, ingin menjadi milikmu saja dan menjadikanmu milikku seorang." Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto. "Tapi dengan pekerjaan ini dan semuanya, aku menjadi tidak bisa... maaf, maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi kau harus percaya aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, Naru." Dan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke tahu Naruto menangis. Ia bisa mendengar isakan Naruto yang mengiris hatinya. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto sepeti itu. Ia membencinya, terlebih karena dirinyalah penyebab Naruto seperti ini. Sasuke menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia terus mengulang kata maaf untuk Naruto dan meminta Naruto mengubah pikirannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Perlahan, Naruto mulai tenang. Tapi tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar. Setelah getaran di tubuh Naruto mereda, Sasuke berbisik lagi, "mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti saja dari pekerjaan ini..."

"Jangan!" sahut Naruto, medorong tubuh Sasuke sedikit. "Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, tidak ingin menyebabkan kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi—"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa, aku akan berusaha tidak egois."

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak egois." Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto, "maaf, Naru," Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi... kita baikan? Kau sudah tidak ingin putus lagi, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tersenyum, "baguslah."

Dan pemuda Uchiha itu meraup bibir Naruto dan membawanya dalam ciuman hangat penuh cinta.

* * *

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau sekali-sekali kau berisikap egois dan bermanja padaku," ucap Sasuke saat ia mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya, lalu mencium pipi Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus. "Bodoh."

* * *

- _**f i n -**_

* * *

A/N:

Kok saya rasa jadinya rada alay ya... *facepalm*

Oke, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengganti pen name saya, hehehe. Alasan? Entahlah #taboked

Saa, give me review? :3


End file.
